


Conquering Fear

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Warnings:  This is a much darker fic than I usually do.  It involvesmarital abuse and rape.  Please heed warning and don’t read if thismakes you uncomfortable in any way.Spoilers: "The Curse",StargateSummary: Not everyone would have been such a gentleman on Abydos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Conquering Fear

##  Conquering Fear

##### Written by L.E McMurray  
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

  * WARNINGS: This is a much darker fic than I usually do. It involves Marital Abuse and Rape. Please heed warning and don't read if this makes you uncomfortable in any way.
  * SPOILERS: Stargate:The Movie/The Curse
  * SUMMARY: Not everyone would have been such a gentleman on Abydos.
  * R [AU] [A] [R] 



* * *

Taking a deep breath Sha’re covered her face with the veil as she stood outside waiting for the women to finish. Beside her stood her father sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry my child," he said to her.

"I know," she whispered before hugging him tightly, "I love you father and I’ll make you proud."

Kasuf looked at his only daughter wishing this wasn’t happening but they had to appease their God or terrible things would befall them.

As the women left the tent Sha’re gasped back tears composing herself as she walked into the man who was about to become her husband.

Inside the tent Dr Harrison Adams was wondering what was happening but as the young woman walked in and removed her clothing he smiled.

_**  
** _

TWO YEARS LATER

Catherine Langford looked up from her work as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Sha’re appeared through it.

"Sha’re," Catherine smiled at the shy young woman, "How can I help you?"

"Har’rison wished me to give you this," Sha’re said softly, handing her a file, "He said you wanted it quickly."

Catherine smiled taking the file, "Thank you. Are you busy just now?"

Sha’re shook her head, her English was very shaky even after two years of living here.

"Good," Catherine smiled, "I was looking for some company while I go and meet someone I’m trying to bring into the project."

Sha’re nodded, "I must say to my husband."

"Of course dear," Catherine smiled, "I’ll meet you at the entrance."

Sha’re smiled and left the room.

Sha’re took a deep breath before knocking on the door to her husband’s office.

"What?" came the sharp answer.

"Husband," Sha’re said softly when she walked in.

"Did you give Catherine the file?" Harrison Adams asked.

"Yes husband," she replied meekly, "If you do not need me for anything, Catherine has asked me to accompany her as she meets a new member."

Harrison looked at her thoughtfully; smiling at the control he had over her while she stood uncomfortably in his presence, "Alright go. I’m busy. I’ll see you tonight in our quarters."

Sha’re smiled in relief he was letting her go leaving quickly before he could change his mind. 

Walking through the corridors of the SGC she thought back to how she had ended up on this strange planet. After the strangers had destroyed Ra they left Abydos and since Harrison now knew he had married her, she returned with them to Earth. It had been two years since she had last seen her Father and Brother; Harrison refused to let her visit them. 

Her husband was a member of SG3 so she was left on her own a lot of the time and despite her lack of English skills, though she knew more than she let on, she had made friends with Catherine as well as the leader of the original mission Jack O’Neill and his team SG1.

"Oh good," Catherine smiled taking the young woman’s arm, "Let’s go. Jack is waiting for us."

"Jack?"

"Didn’t I mention he was coming," the old woman laughed warmly, "Come on."

*********************************************

Daniel frowned hunting through the mess on his desk trying to find the piece of paper Sarah was waiting for.

"Daniel, how could you have lost it?" she snapped.

"I’m busy," he replied thinking how easier things used to be when they were dating; she’d always found this amusing.

"Aren’t we all," Sarah shot back acidly, "Daniel, Dr Jordan wants this today."

"Here it is," he pulled it out from under the letter he’d received the day before.

Sarah gave him another glare and left the office.

Daniel sighed, ever since he’d been laughed off the stage at his lecture he had found himself hiding in the office avoiding contact with anyone unless they came to him. The most interesting thing that had happened was when Catherine Langford had asked him to translate a strange tablet.

Unfortunately just after he’d managed it he’d been hit by the flu that had knocked him out for a few weeks and he’d not heard anything from her since. Until yesterday.

Reading the letter for the hundredth time he wondered what she had to say but he was very interested.

Jack was driving as Sha’re sat next to him and Catherine in the back seat going over some papers she had. He couldn’t help but feel very sorry for the young woman who had been dragged back to Earth with them. When he’d tried to object Adams gave him a whole load of rubbish firstly about how to leave her would mean she’d be an outcast in her home then about loving her but Jack knew that all Adams loved was that he had control of this sweet beautiful young woman. There was absolutely nothing he could do as anytime he’d tried to get Sha’re to admit she wasn’t happy she told him she was content. Adams was her husband and she had been raised to obey him, which made Jack want to scream with frustration.

"Catherine," Jack called back, "Who is this we’re going to see?"

"It’s Daniel Jackson," Catherine said, "The young man who found us the seventh symbol."

"I thought Har’rison discovered that?" Sha’re asked without thinking.

Jack laughed, "He likes to take credit for it but it was this guy. He got the flu just before we left for Abydos that’s why we had to take Adams."

"Oh," Sha’re said softly, wondering what would have happened if Harrison hadn’t been the one to come through the Stargate.

Jack finally pulled up in front of one of the buildings in the University.

"Okay," Jack said, "Do you want to go alone or do you want us to come?"

Catherine frowned thoughtfully, "I’d better go alone. Take Sha’re for a walk through the grounds and I’ll call you when I’m ready to leave."

"Sure," Jack jumped out helping Catherine out before taking Sha’re’s arm, "We’ll see you in about an hour."

Catherine nodded disappearing into the building.

Jack slipped on his sunglasses and wrapped an arm around Sha’re’s shoulders, "So sweetheart, want something to eat?"

"Well…"

"Come on," he smiled, "I’ll buy you an ice-cream."

Daniel looked up as someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called smiling as the woman who had given him a job when he needed it most came into his office, "Dr Langford."

"Daniel," she smiled, "And call me Catherine. How are you?"

"I’m good;" he smiled back, "Dr Jordan gave me my job back after your recommendation."

"I’m glad," she smiled, "But now I’m here to steal you away."

Daniel looked at her confused.

Catherine laughed at his look; "You were the one who translated something that has opened up a whole new world that needs your expertise. If you’re interested?"

Daniel stared at her, "Interested? Of course I’m interested. If it’s the same as the tablet."

"Daniel," Catherine took his arm, "Trust me when I tell you it’s even more amazing. Especially what your translation gave us."

"What is it?" Daniel demanded completely fascinated.

"I’m afraid I can’t actually tell you," Catherine frowned, "But agree to join us and you’ll find out."

"That’s a hell of an offer," Daniel muttered, "And if I say no?"

"Then I leave and you miss out on the most amazing thing ever to come your way."

"Well?" Jack asked Catherine as they met her back at the car.

"I dangled it in front of him," Catherine told them, "Then left it to him to decide."

"Will he join us?" Sha’re asked.

"I’m giving him ten more minutes to come after me," Catherine said, she smiled as her name was called.

"Catherine," Daniel called catching up with the old woman, "I’m in."

Catherine smiled at him, "I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist it. Well since you’re joining us then you should meet two of our team," Catherine turned to Jack and Sha’re, "Daniel this is Colonel Jack O’Neill and Sha’re Adams."

"Hi," Jack grinned as Daniel shook his hand.

Daniel then turned to Sha’re and he stopped for a second as he took in her beauty before swallowing and offering her his hand, "It’s a pleasure to meet you," he said a look of wonder in his eyes.

Sha’re blushed slightly as she shook his hand without a word her eyes studying him intently.

Daniel finally let go of her hand a feeling of deep disappointment filling him when he saw the gold band on her finger.

"So Daniel," Catherine said to him, "We’ll see you in a week’s time?"

"I’ll be there," Daniel grinned as they left his eyes stayed on Sha’re’s face until they were out of sight.

*********************************************

Harrison groaned with pleasure before he rolled off his wife. Turning over he fell asleep instantly. Sha’re curled into a ball feeling numb, it was all she ever felt these days. 

Except when she had met Daniel Jackson. 

Her mind floated back to when he had taken her hand. He had looked right into her eyes and a chill ran down her spine while warmth built up in her stomach.

The sound of snoring beside her meant Harrison was asleep and she sighed in relief. He was going on a mission tomorrow morning so they were staying on the base. Sha’re slid out of the bed and pulled on some clothes before slipping out of the room.

"Hey, can’t sleep?" Sam Carter asked as she arrived in the commissary.

"No," Sha’re shook her head softly, as her friend joined her at the table, "I thought I would get some warm milk."

Sam laughed. It had become a tradition for Sha’re after they ran into each other late at night the first time just after the SGC started. Sam had suggested warm milk and chocolate cookies to help her sleep.

"Why do you do this?" Sam asked her suddenly.

"Do what?" Sha’re avoided her friend’s eyes.

"Sha’re, you’re obviously not happy here," Sam took her hand, "You don’t love Harrison. Why do you stay with him?"

"He is my husband," Sha’re said softly.

"So?"

"Samantha, he is my husband," Sha’re said again sharply standing up, "Goodnight."

Sam watched annoyed as Sha’re left quickly.

"Nicely done Doc," Jack said dropping into the seat beside her.

Sam frowned at him, "I shouldn’t have brought it up. She’s too scared of him."

"I know," Jack sighed, "But in public he’s the doting husband. I just wish she would let one of us help her."

"The thing is," Sam continued, "She was raised to obey her husband. Raised to think that what he wanted was right and under no circumstances will she go against that."

"Sam, I really want to help her," Jack said, "She doesn’t smile at all. Except when she met Daniel Jackson."

"What?" Sam looked at him.

"When they met I am telling you…e-lec-tricity," Jack grinned, "This could be interesting."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Jack, don’t encourage anything."

"Would I?" he asked innocently.

"Jack," Sam frowned again before her eyes caught the time, "Great I’m late."

"Late for what?" Jack asked, "It’s almost two in the morning."

"We’re doing an experiment using the Naquada we found recently," she explained, "I have to check a few things before I go get some sleep."

"I’ll see you later Doc," Jack smiled as she left him sitting alone with a cup of coffee, "And I really need a social life," he muttered before sighing, draining his cup and heading to get some sleep himself.

Sha’re walked softly into her quarters trying to make sure she didn’t wake her husband up. He became angry if she left their bed during the night. She removed her clothes and slipped back into her side of the bed.

"Where were you?" Harrison demanded without moving.

"Nowhere husband," she replied quietly.

"You’re lying," he snarled turning and grabbing her arm.

"Husband, please," she whispered wincing as he squeezed harder, "I could not sleep. I went to get some warm milk."

"Then why did you say nowhere?" his tone was menacing.

"It was not important," she replied, "I am sorry husband. Please stop."

"Are you tired now?" he asked.

"Yes," Sha’re nodded hoping he would let it go but as usual he didn’t.

"I’m not," he growled moving on top of her.

Sha’re buried her face in the pillow and held onto the thought that he was going away tomorrow.

*********************************************

"Hello Daniel," Catherine smiled as he got out of the car the next morning.

"Hi," he smiled back, "I’m wondering why I’m at NORAD."

"We’re below," she told him, "Follow me."

Daniel threw the bag he had over his shoulder following the old woman through the corridors to the elevator. 

"We have to take a second one the rest of the way down," she explained when they left it.

"How far down are we going?" he asked.

"Quite a bit," she replied with a smile.

Daniel waited as they moved deeper and deeper underground finally it stopped.

"Here we are," Catherine announced, "And you’re just in time to see SG3 leave."

"Leave?" Daniel asked, "Are they going to blast their way out?"

Catherine smiled at the soft sarcasm looking forward to his expression when he saw the Stargate.

"Not exactly," she told him, "The translation I got from you came from a cover stone. It was carbon dated as ten thousand years old."

"Ten thousand years old," Daniel repeated, "That’s impossible. Egyptian society didn’t exist then."

Catherine grinned again, "Well, you’re just about to get the shock of your life."

She led him through to the conference room and as Daniel moved to the window he audibly gasped.

"What is that?"

"How much do you remember of your translation?"

"Everything," he told her, "It always interested me what it came from but since I ended up ill…"

"Well, that’s your Stargate Daniel," Catherine told him.

"Oh my God," Daniel breathed, "That is incredible."

"You ain’t seen nothing yet," she smiled, "Come on let’s go downstairs."

Daniel followed her to the control room where Jack was standing.

"Daniel," he nodded, "Welcome to the madhouse."

"Hi," Daniel said slightly distracted as he stared at the Stargate as it started to dial.

"Chevron one," a voice came from near him, "Encoded."

Daniel watched the ring spin and each chevron glow but his attention was soon moved from it as Sha’re walked into the Gateroom. He watched her as she pushed a stray curl of hair out of her face before a man placed an arm around her waist and kissed her. Sha’re nodded at the man before she moved to join them in the control room.

"Chevron Seven locked," was called and Daniel jumped.

"Oh wow," he murmured as he stared at the blue event horizon. His eyes were wide as SG3 started up the ramp and walked through.

Daniel leaned back in his chair in the briefing room trying to absorb all he’d been told. Jack and Catherine were watching him with grins on their faces.

"Sorry I’m late," Sam Carter called as she joined them, "Our experiment went wrong. We had to reset everything."

"Never mind Doc," Jack smiled, "Dr Daniel Jackson meet our Stargate expert Dr Samantha Carter."

"Hi," Daniel smiled at her.

"Welcome to the SGC," Sam smiled at him, "I was meant to be showing you everything but since my experiment just fell flat I had to find a new guide."

"Sam?" Jack asked.

"Dr Adams volunteered Sha’re since he’s going to be gone for the next few days," Sam said, "She’s just finishing some work before she joins us."

Daniel smiled slightly feeling elated that he was going to spend time with the beautiful woman he’d met for a second and hadn’t been able to stop thinking about.

"I am sorry I am late," Sha’re said when she entered the room.

"It’s alright," Catherine smiled at her, "We were letting Daniel get used to what we just told him."

"Have you explained where I am from?" Sha’re asked a very brief smile floating over her face.

"Huh?" Daniel said.

"Aren’t you a linguist?" Jack asked with an amused smile.

Catherine laughed, "This is going to be even more interesting."

"This is the infirmary," Sha’re pointed out as they walked through the base, "Dr Janet Fraiser is the Head of the Department."

"What do you do?" Daniel asked her.

"I…" she hesitated, "I assist my husband with his work."

"What does he do?"

"Har’rison is like you," she told him, "He also works with SG3. He is away just now."

Daniel frowned as he saw a relieved look flash over her face before it became an impassive mask again. There was a strange feeling from her when she spoke of her husband and he suddenly wished to help her.

He decided to push a little, "Since you’re from Abydos how did you get married?"

"We believed they were from our God," she explained, "One wore the mark of Ra, Har’rison so my Father did as was required."

"What was that?"

"He offered his only daughter to the messenger," she whispered, "I was accepted."

Daniel stared at her in horror but the look in her eyes told him to back off from the subject.

"So where to next?" he asked.

*********************************************

Harrison walked through the Stargate and down the ramp expecting to see his wife waiting for him as always but she wasn’t there.

"Where’s Sha’re?" he demanded of Sam Carter who was waiting for the strange machine they’d collected.

"She’s helping orientate our new archaeologist," Sam explained, "Trying to sort his work out. You’ve all to get to the infirmary then debriefing in an hour."

Harrison nodded following the rest of his team out a scowl on his face. As soon as he was finished in the infirmary he went to find his wife.

He found her sitting in the commissary talking to a young man slightly older than her who he assumed was their new member. Sha’re laughed at something he said and Harrison scowled even more.

"Sha’re," he called making her jump around before she stood to greet him; he pulled her to him kissing her. When he finally broke the kiss he kept an arm around her possessively before turning to the man at the table, "I take it you’re Daniel Jackson."

"Yes," Daniel nodded, "You must be Harrison Adams."

"Nice to meet you," Harrison replied shaking Daniel’s hand, "I’m going to steal my wife for a second."

Taking Sha’re by the arm he pulled her out of the commissary to a secluded corner.

"Where were you when I arrived home?" he asked.

"I was in the commissary," she replied softly, "Helping Dan’iel as you said I should so your work load is reduced."

"I expected you in the Gateroom," he told her, "We discussed this a long time ago."

"But husband," she stopped as he grabbed her by the throat pushing her against the wall.

"I expect you to be in the Gateroom when I get back from a mission," he said in low voice, "No excuses. Do you understand?"

Sha’re nodded.

"Now, I have to get to my debriefing and after that we are going home to talk," he told her, "Finish your discussion fast then meet me at my office."

"Yes husband," she whispered before heading back to the commissary.

Watching her go Harrison smiled before going to the Briefing room.

*********************************************

Sha’re fixed the papers she had been working on before filing them away. She was due to meet Daniel Jackson in a few minutes to help him set up his new office. Harrison had been happy to let her help Daniel, she wasn’t sure if he knew that she was attracted to Daniel or if he would care if he did.

She leaned over her desk to finish everything when Harrison caught her around the waist pressing against her.

"Husband," she said trying to slip out of his grasp, "I have work to do."

He stopped her moving, "We’ve talked about this."

"Yes," she mumbled, "But you told Dan’iel Jackson I would help him."

"You’re my wife," Harrison murmured in her ear, "He can wait until I’m done with you."

"Please Har’rison, I need to go."

His grip on her tightened, "Not until I say."

Sha’re winced but kept silent as her husband started to touch her. The sick feeling started in her stomach, a feeling she knew well from the past two years. 

She hated it; she hated everything about it. He always hurt her, no matter what it always hurt.

This time was no different.

Sha’re made her way through the corridors despising her life. She had been raised to know that her husband would be chosen for her but she’d always dreamed that she’d grow to love him as many had. That hadn’t happened. She hated Harrison and she hated herself.

Harrison controlled her; he hurt her then laughed when she cried out yet she couldn’t stop doing what he told her. Her obedience to him had been ingrained into her since she was a child. Her years on Earth hadn’t changed her enough to break from that control.

When she walked into Daniel’s office he smiled at her and she couldn’t help the smile she flashed at him nor the feeling of warmth that filled her.

"I’ve got a lot of junk," Daniel told her, "Thanks for helping. I was told Harrison usually has lots for you to do."

"I am kept busy," she replied softly not wanting to talk about her husband, "What first?"

Daniel handed her a box, "I need to get this into some semblance of order."

"Alphabetical?" she asked.

Daniel nodded, "For now. If you don’t know what something is, just ask."

"Then we should start."

"Thanks again," Daniel flashed her another smile before diving in.

It was about two hours later when Daniel called them to a halt.

"Do you want lunch?" Daniel asked her.

"What?" Sha’re asked from the stool she was standing on suddenly losing her balance and falling.

Daniel dived over and caught her.

"Thank you," she whispered staring into his deep blue eyes.

"You should do that more," Daniel told her.

"Do what?" she asked confused still watching him.

"Smile," he told her, "It shows how beautiful you are."

She blushed and pulled away from him, "We should eat."

"Sure," Daniel smiled motioning her out of the office towards the elevator.

He watched her as they walked, in the time he’d spent with her he’d come to admire her quick mind and her gentle manner. They were the only ones in the elevator as it moved through the levels to the commissary. Suddenly it jerked and they both went flying to the ground.

"What the hell?" Daniel muttered grabbing the emergency phone, "Hi, we’re stuck."

He listened as the situation was explained before he sighed and put the phone down.

"Well, it’s stuck," he shrugged, "He said it’ll probably be a few hours before we get out of here."

Sha’re’s eyes widened and her face went pale, "No."

"What’s wrong?" he caught her arm.

"I…I do not like being here," she whispered her eyes darting around the elevator her breathing becoming ragged.

"You’re claustrophobic," he sighed.

"What is that?" she asked trying to stay calm without much success.

"Afraid of small spaces," he explained, "Is that what’s wrong?"

Sha’re nodded as she shook.

"Sit down," he pulled her to sit beside him, "Now, close your eyes."

She did as he said and closed her eyes, feeling him gently stroke her arm.

"Imagine a large open space," he said softly, "Think of the desert, large, open, vast. Just hold onto that image."

Daniel listened as her breathing became calmer, "Now when you feel scared just do that."

Sha’re smiled at him, "Thank you."

Jack joined the crowd waiting for the elevator to be fixed.

"How are they?" he asked Sam.

"I talked to Daniel a few minutes ago," she reported, "Sha’re is sleeping at the moment. Did you know she’s claustrophobic?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope. Is she okay?"

"Daniel’s managed to keep her calm," Sam smiled, "Harrison seems annoyed that he’s got to wait for the lift to be working until he can go home. He’s not worried about her other than the fact she’s in there with Daniel."

"It’s not exactly hard to see Daniel likes her," Jack said, "But I doubt he’s worried about her leaving him."

"Is that almost fixed?" Harrison demanded of Sergeant Silar.

"It’ll be about another half hour," Silar said, "I work better without an audience."

"Come on guys," Sam said moving them away from where Silar was working, "Let’s leave him to work. Dr Adams, you’ve got a mission in two days I have a few things that I want you to test on it."

Sha’re woke up feeling a gentle hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes to find her head was resting on Daniel’s shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her.

"Hey," he smiled, "Silar said we’ll be out very soon. Just hold on a little longer."

"Okay," she whispered not moving her head from his shoulder, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Daniel asked looking down into her big brown eyes.

"When you said I was beautiful."

"Of course I meant it," he said, "Has no one ever told you that before?"

"No," she whispered.

"Harrison’s never told you you’re beautiful?" he asked his hand softly trailing along her cheek.

"Dan’iel…" she started to say but she was cut off as Daniel suddenly kissed her.

The warmth of his lips on hers was so incredible. The feeling was completely different from when Harrison kissed her. Daniel was gentle, tender and she couldn’t help but respond. As Daniel pulled her to him Sha’re slipped her arms around his neck trying to get even closer to him.

Without warning the elevator started moving and they jumped apart.

"So," Jack said as he walked into Daniel’s office a week later, "What was that look?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked confused.

"When we got you two out of the elevator," Jack explained, "Sha’re gave you a look, what was it about?"

"I kissed her," Daniel sighed leaning back in his seat, "When we were stuck she fell asleep against me and when she woke up…she couldn’t believe I called her beautiful then I just kissed her."

Jack looked at him amazed, "Let me ask something."

"What?"

"Did she kiss you back?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, "Why does she stay with him if she doesn’t love him?"

"You are not the first person to ask that," Jack told him, "To be honest I don’t understand it but according to Sam Sha’re’s culture ingrains the belief that her husband has the right to do whatever he wants and she doesn’t have a say in it."

"I want to help her Jack," Daniel said, "I can’t stand aside and watch her being hurt."

"Daniel, make sure she wants your help before you give it," Jack warned him, "Otherwise you might end up somewhere you didn’t expect."

*********************************************

"You’re wrong," Daniel said to Harrison as they all sat around the briefing room table, "You’re taking the transcript out of context."

"And you," Harrison sneered, "who have worked here less than a month are trying to tell me about an alien culture that I have been studying for almost a year."

"It’s a culture that was once Earth bound," Daniel argued back, "You have to look at all the inscriptions before you can make an assumption."

"Enough," Jack called, "Look, Hammond wants this report by tomorrow so you two have to work this out."

"Dr Jackson," Harrison said, "I have been working within this facility for almost two years I have managed in that time to gain some knowledge about these aliens whose history we are working on."

Daniel stared at him, "Then I’ll bow to your superior knowledge. But unless you have any objections I’ll make my own translation in my own time."

"None," Harrison smiled in triumph before starting to move.

Sha’re stood to join him but before she left she gave Daniel a smile. Harrison frowned as he caught the look before he took his wife’s arm and moved her from the room.

Sha’re fixed the files Harrison gave her putting them away. She could hear him arguing with someone on the phone near her but she tuned it out concentrating on her own work. Daniel floated into her mind again and as she had for over a week she thought about the kiss. She still couldn’t believe he’d called her beautiful before giving her a gentle loving kiss that she had wanted to go on and on.

"Sha’re," Harrison called once he’d finished his phone call.

"Yes husband?" she walked over to his desk.

"You and I are going to have a quick talk," he told her, "About Daniel Jackson."

Sha’re swallowed worriedly, "What about him?"

"He likes you," Harrison stood up and started walking round her, "But I don’t like him. I want him gone from the SGC and I think I know how to get rid of him."

Sha’re shook slightly feeling fear build up.

"You’re going to help me," Harrison continued, "And do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because if you don’t I’ll ask to get to go to Abydos and a few minutes after we get there I’ll put a bullet through the heads of your father and brother."

"No," Sha’re cried.

"Then listen very carefully," Harrison told her.

*********************************************

Daniel had been amazed when Sha’re had appeared at his door asking if he wanted to see some things the SGC had discovered over the years.

Eager to spend time with her he agreed and walked with her through the corridors. They walked in silence until Sha’re pulled him into one of the rooms and locked the door.

"I need to ask you something," she said.

"What?"

"When we were trapped," Sha’re said, "You kissed me and I wanted to know why?"

"Sha’re, I shouldn’t have done that," he told her.

"When you did," she continued, "It was so…wonderful but I had to make sure that you know it cannot happen again."

"I’m beginning to realise that," Daniel replied flatly, "Look Sha’re, we should get out of here since you are married and I really want to kiss you again."

She stared at him before moving closer and very gently kissing him.

I can’t do this, she thought desperately but before she could leave Daniel pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

Sha’re shifted in Daniel’s arms sighing in contentment as he stroked her back lightly. He was so gentle, so loving and she had cried at one point. Daniel had just held her against him absorbing her tears.

"I have to go," Daniel said gently, "I’m meant to be meeting Jack and Sam about SG1’s first mission in about ten minutes."

"I understand," she whispered burying her head against his shoulder, "Dan’iel, I am sorry."

For what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "You have to go."

Daniel reluctantly pulled away from her and found his clothes. Very quickly he dressed before he leaned over and kissed her again then left the room.

Sha’re wrapped the covers around herself feeling disgusted with herself. She decided to tell Harrison that Daniel had not responded, she couldn’t do this to him she wouldn’t but she was too late. The door opened and Harrison walked in with a vicious smile on his face.

"Good girl," he smiled, "Now, we’re going to have to make this look real."

"Please," Sha’re whispered, "Do not do this. Please."

Harrison slid his hand along her cheek before he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "We have to make this look real. Just remember everything I told you."

*********************************************

Daniel sat in his office thinking back to when he had been holding her in his arms only a few minutes before. He really hadn’t meant that to happen but things just progressed out of control and when she’d pulled him onto her he hadn’t stopped it.

He jumped when he heard the door open behind him.

"Jack, sorry," Daniel cried, seeing him there, "I know I’m late."

Jack grimly stared at him, "Daniel."

"What’s wrong?" 

"Sha’re was just brought into the infirmary pretty badly beaten up," Jack told him.

"What?" Daniel was on his feet in horror, "Is she alright, what happened to her?"

Jack swallowed, "She told Janet you raped her."

"What?" Daniel collapsed back into the seat.

"Daniel, Janet found that you two did…" Jack trailed off.

"Yes," Daniel whispered, "We kissed again and things sort of went further than they should but I never hurt her. She was fine when I left her, she was fine."

"I have to place you under arrest Daniel," Jack said, "And put you in the brig until I find out what really happened."

Stunned Daniel walked with him feeling sick to his stomach. He felt numb from the accusation and scared for her.

"Daniel," Jack said to him after placing him in a cell, "I’m going to talk to her."

"Do you think I did it?" Daniel asked him.

"No," Jack replied, "Just trust me."

Jack walked into the infirmary to find Janet working away. When she saw him she walked over to him.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"Pretty bad," Janet said, "She’s got a concussion from being hit against a wall, she has a black eye and quite a few scratches. Won’t say a word to anyone."

"What about Harrison?" Jack asked.

"He’s talking to the General," Janet said.

"I have to talk to her," Jack said, "I want to hear it straight from her."

"Colonel that is not a good idea," Janet argued.

"Dr, I want to know what happened so I can fix this," Jack said, "Just a few minutes."

Janet sighed, "Fine. But I want to be able to see you at all times. It’ll make her feel safer."

Jack walked over to the room Sha’re was lying in, wincing when he saw the dark bruising around her right eye. She was huddled into the corner and he could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Sha’re," he whispered.

She turned to him tears still in her eyes, "Jack."

Jack soon found her crying in his arms clinging to him like he was all that was keeping her from drowning. She had once told him he had taken the role of her brother and now she needed that.

"Shh sweetheart," he murmured rocking her, "It’s okay. I’m not letting anyone hurt you."

After a few minutes she calmed and pulled away from him, "I look a mess," she whispered.

"I think the black eye is definitely one for our record books," he smiled before becoming serious, "You have to tell me what happened."

"I am so ashamed," she murmured her eyes on the floor.

"Don’t be," Jack sighed, "But I need you to tell me. So I can help you. Did Daniel do this to you?"

Sha’re stared at the floor, "I already said to Janet."

Jack frowned, "Sha’re, you do know if you aren’t telling the truth you’re ruining his life. If you are then you have to tell me so I can make sure this never happens again."

"I already said to Janet," she repeated before turning away from him, "I already said."

"Well?" Sam asked as she joined Jack later, "What did she say to you?"

"That she’d already said to Janet what happened."

"You’re sure Daniel didn’t do this," Sam said.

"Oh come on Doc," Jack cried, "I’ve spent time with this guy and I have watched him. Yes, he’s nuts about her but he wouldn’t harm her in any way. He knows Harrison does that."

"Jack, why would she accuse him?" Sam asked reasonably.

"You think he did this?"

"No, I agree that Daniel cares too much about her," Sam said, "But we have to remember you can’t know someone completely."

"Daniel isn’t that good an actor," Jack told her, "When I told him I thought he was going to faint he went that pale."

"What the hell…" Sam muttered looking down at the monitor, "What is she doing?"

Jack turned to see Sha’re going into Daniel’s cell.

"About to tell us what really happened," he grinned, "Turn up the sound and tape this."

Daniel looked up in amazement as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Sha’re," he cried jumping to his feet, "What the hell is going on?"

"I am sorry," she whispered hiding her face from him, "I am so sorry."

She had needed to see him, needed to tell him how sorry she was about this but standing here she suddenly realised this wasn’t the best idea.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked harshly.

She looked up at him her hair falling away from her face revealing the black eye she was sporting.

"Oh God," Daniel reached out to gently touch her cheek, "How did this happen?"

"I…I…" she stammered.

"Sha’re, who hit you," he demanded, "It wasn’t me, you were fine when I left you."

She stared at him amazed he was more worried about her than what she had accused him of.

"Who hit you?" he asked again gently.

"No one," she whispered finally, "I fell."

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Daniel asked, "Sha’re, Harrison is hurting you, why won’t you let me help you?"

"I have to leave," she turned but Daniel caught her arm turning her back to him.

"Look at yourself in the mirror. Look what he’s done to your face," he told her, "I know Harrison made you say I raped you and I’m pretty sure he wanted to make it look as real as possible."

Sha’re dropped her head. Daniel slipped his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Why did you let me make love to you?" he asked, "Because you wanted me to or because he told you to?"

Sha’re moved closer to him seeking comfort she knew he’d give her. Daniel held her murmuring reassurances.

"He hates you," she finally said, "He hates how brilliant you are. He knew you liked me so he ordered me to…to…

"So you did," Daniel sighed sadly.

"After I kissed you I tried to leave, I could not do it," she explained, "But once you kissed me again I wanted to be held by you. I have never felt as wonderful as I did in your arms. I betrayed my people by betraying my husband," she continued, "But worse I betrayed you."

"You have to tell the truth," Daniel told her, "You have to stop him."

"I am so afraid Dan’iel," she cried, "I do not know how."

"Tell me first," he said, "Then you’ll be able to do it again."

Harrison had come down so he could gloat about winning over Jackson but when he’d reached the cell he found Sha’re in there embracing him.

"That’s it," he snapped.

He grabbed a gun and marched towards the cell again. When he reached the door he kicked it open making them jump.

"You couldn’t do one simple little thing," he sneered at Sha’re, "I told you what would happen."

"No," she cried, "Har’rison stop this."

"Why?" he snapped, "You are mine. You belong to me."

"She belongs to no one," Daniel replied placing himself between them.

"You think I would shoot her?" Harrison laughed, "What good would that do? No Dr Jackson, you are the one whose about to get a bullet in the brain."

"I don’t think so," Jack said from behind as he walked in with several guards, "Dr Adams, you’re going to love prison food."

Harrison struggled against the men holding him, "You’re mine," he screamed at Sha’re.

With anger suddenly blazing in her eyes she shook her head at him, "No. I am not."

*********************************************

Sha’re stood on top of the mountain watching the stars. She’d come here to be alone after Harrison had been taken away. Jack told her not to worry about anything, they all understood but that didn’t stop her feeling disgusted with herself.

A jacket was draped over her shoulders and she looked round to see Daniel behind her.

"You’re cold," he said moving to stand beside her, "But I can see why you’re up here. It’s an incredible view."

Sha’re nodded before turning to watch the stars in silence again.

"I was so strong once," she broke the silence, "There was a time no one in the town would cross me. I started the rebellion against Ra yet I let Har’rison do things to me. Why?"

"I don’t know," Daniel whispered.

"The moment Father told me I was to marry him I felt sick," she told him, "I disliked the way he had been looking at me all day. Then I was ordered to go to him and suddenly I was his wife who did as she was told. Something I always hated seeing in others."

"It’s hard to go against your upbringing."

"Once I discovered they were leaving Abydos I hoped I would be able to return to my life," she continued, "That once he left after a year Father would declare the marriage void and I would be free."

"He made you come back here," Daniel said.

She nodded, "I was so scared. I did not know the language so I could turn to no one. When the SGC started and we started to work here I was overjoyed to see Jack again. I knew he had not wanted me to come with them but he had been so kind to me. After so many months of…of…"

"Of Harrison," Daniel said for her.

She gave him a grateful look, "It was good to have someone who would be nice to me. He insisted to the General that I work with SG1 when they were on the base so he could keep me away from Har’rison."

Daniel smiled at her, "Jack thinks the world of you."

"He became a brother to me," she smiled, "And then you came."

Daniel smiled before giving a soft sigh, "Sha’re, we can’t become involved. Not just now. You need time to learn to be yourself again."

She nodded, "I know Dan’iel. I helped free my people from an enslaver only to become myself under the thrall of an even worse enslaver. I want to be myself once more."

"I’m here as your friend any time you need to talk," he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Thank you Dan’iel," she whispered pulling his arms around her, "I value that."

They stood together watching until the sun rose on a brand new day.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  ****
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES
> 
> ****:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> 

* * *

> © January, 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. 

* * *

  



End file.
